Scarlet Sand
by Squishy Eeyore
Summary: Just because I wanted to write a drabble where Balthier felt emotions other than pomp, swagger, and lust XD;; B/V fic.


Scarlet on sand white enough to be snow. Balthier stared, dumbfounded, at Vaan. Blood was spurting from between the blond's fingers, his breath rapid, and his eyes were glassy and unfocused. Things had been under control only moments ago…

He, Vaan, and Penelo had been strolling along the beach looking for a rare monster when they'd been ambushed by no less than a dozen bounty hunters. Apparently they'd followed Balthier all the way from Nalbina as the sky pirate recognized more than a few of them from the fortress. Seeq, Bangaa, and hume alike converged on them. They'd not heard that Balthier's corpse only fetched half the bounty or perhaps they didn't care as they'd rushed the trio with weapons drawn.

It had looked rather grim. They were surrounded so he, Vaan, and Penelo had stood in a circle. Back-to-back they had drawn their own weapons and prepared to take down as many as they could. The bounty hunters were nearly upon them when Basch, Ashe, and Fran quickly joined the fray. No doubt Fran's superbly keen senses had picked up danger in the wind. Having Basch there tipped the fight back in their favor despite the fact that they were still outnumbered. The ex-Dalmascan Knight was an excellent warrior.

And so began the real fight. Sparks flew from Basch and Ashe's swords while Fran's arrows whistled through the air. The crunch of breaking bones as Penelo's staff connected with an unfortunate's ribs, Vaan darting here and there with his dagger clenched tightly in his fist, and the crack of Balthier's gun as bullets found their way into tender flesh.

Things had started to look up. A few hunters ran off and it began to look like they might win. It was in that moment, when Balthier finally felt confident of victory, that everything went terribly wrong. He had just felled one of the Seeq with a barrage of bullets when he was roughly shoved from behind. The pirate stumbled, dropped his gun, and pitched forward. He was nimble though and quickly turned his fall into a roll and came up in a crouch, expecting to see a new attacker. Instead he saw Vaan writhing in agony upon the sand. An arrow jutted out from the junction between his neck and shoulder. An arrow that had been intended to bury itself in the base of Balthier's skull. The blond had pushed him out of the way.

"Glrk…" Vaan gagged, blood spilled from between his lips.

Leaving his gun in the sand, Balthier slowly straightened up and moved closer to Vaan looking as if he were in a trance. Everything felt so far away. He was numb. Vaan shuddered as more blood rolled down the sides of his mouth, giving him the grotesque look of some kind of morbid clown. Blood was pooling beneath Vaan's head as well, tinting his blond hair a pinkish color. Too much. There was too much of it.

"Balthier!"

The pirate didn't register the voice. He continued to stare in icy horror, his arms hanging limply at his sides. Things had been under control only moments ago…

"Balthier!"

Someone slapped him across the face and he blinked rapidly, rousing somewhat. Vaan's choking coughs were nearly silenced in the sounds of battle.

"Balthier! Come on!"

He was slapped again and the pirate finally turned to face Penelo. The girl was extremely pale and wide-eyed. There was an arrow protruding from one of the leather 'wings' on her back and a large diagonal cut across her face.

"We have to get Vaan out of here and he's too heavy for me to carry!" She nearly screamed. Her voice was several octaves higher than normal.

Numbly, Balthier nodded and bent down to pick Vaan up. The life was slowly but steadily draining out of Vaan's usually vibrant eyes. The teen's hand fell limply away from his wound and blood squirted into Penelo's face as she pressed her hand to Vaan's skin and murmured a Cure spell. The arrow had been doused with a Sap potion so magick wouldn't work for long, but it would buy them time to get Vaan back to the Hunter's Camp. He needed the counter spell and a round of fast-acting curative potions as quickly as possible.

Balthier pivoted and found himself face-to-face with Fran. She reached out and pressed one of her long fingers against Vaan's neck, adding her own brand of magick to Vaan's injury. It bought them more time, but they would still have to be fast.

"Go." She said. "There are only five left. Basch, Ashe, and I can handle it."

The man noticed that Fran too had a couple of arrows stuck in her. These two were buried deep in the Viera's thigh. Her entire body trembled when she put weight on her injured leg. The pirate was keen to find this cruel archer and beat him to a bloody pulp, but Vaan's life was more important. The blond's breath was already beginning to fade. He felt like a rag doll in Balthier's arms.

"Let's go!" Penelo shouted.

The girl picked Balthier's gun up from the sand and jammed it unceremoniously into the holster slung across his back. She accidentally smacked him in the head with the barrel when she did this, but the sharp pain barely registered.

"This way!" Penelo darted off, sending sand flying as she ran.

His body felt slow and sluggish, but Balthier hefted Vaan more securely into his arms and ran off after Penelo.

"Stop him! He's getting away!" A rough voice behind them shouted.

A short cry of pain from Fran followed this exclamation. Balthier had to force himself not to look back. Though evidently Ashe, Basch, and hopefully Fran managed to stop any would-be followers as Balthier heard no pursuing footsteps crunching in the sand as he ran almost blindly, following Penelo's bobbing blonde pigtails through a blurred landscape of sky, sand, and sea.

Balthier's chest burned. His feet sank deep into the sand and Vaan became heavier and heavier as the blond's muscles weakened and relaxed. The pirate's breath came in harsh, painful gasps that tore at his throat and lungs. His heart felt like it would burst within his chest, but he didn't stop. He didn't even slow. Penelo's breath came in harsh barking gasps as well and she held a stitch in her side as she ran. Dimly, Balthier saw that the arrow in her 'wing' had also pierced her skin. A thin rivulet of blood was snaking its way down her back.

They were nearly halfway to the Hunter's Camp when Vaan's wound began to reopen. Fran and Penelo's magick was wearing off. Blood gushed from the injury, sickeningly warm as it flowed over Balthier's arm, staining his shirt sleeve a dim red.

"Pe…nelo!"

The girl glanced over her shoulder and slowed up a bit to cast another Cure spell. She was exhausted and her magick skills had dampened considerably with the loss of energy, but the flow of blood slowed.

"Keep… going! We'll….make it!" She panted.

But fear was starting to claw at Balthier's insides. Vaan had bled so much already. Dark scarlet drips were rolling off the tip of Balthier's thumb. Vaan's eyes had rolled up in his head so only a strip of white was visible beneath the half closed lids. The blond had gone completely limp. The only sign of life was the blood pumping out around the arrow shaft in time with Vaan's heart beat.

"I can see… the camp!" Penelo rasped.

The sky pirate tore his gaze away from Vaan, looking up to where Penelo was pointing. Distantly, he could see the tops of the tallest structures in the camp. It was still so far away…

[Just hang on, Vaan. Don't you dare die for me.]

Balthier put on an extra burst of speed. Every muscle in his body was screaming at him to stop, but he continued to forge ahead. He even overtook Penelo briefly before they were running in stride.

The man didn't dare look down at Vaan again. The blond felt too lifeless in his arms. There was so much blood. His shirt sleeve was drenched in it, making the cloth cling to his skin.

[You're not dead. Please don't be dead.]

It was as if he were running in a dream. The kind were you ran and ran, but never got anywhere. The lump Penelo had inadvertently raised on his head pulsed and throbbed with pain. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, but the brunet continued to run. It felt like an age had gone by before he and Penelo reached the edge of the camp. The girl had somehow managed to run ahead of him, waving her arms and screaming for help.

Help came at once from all directions. They converged on Penelo who was quick to push their concerned hands away and point at Balthier and Vaan. A large tan colored Bangaa loped up to Balthier, holding his arms out for Vaan. The pirate wanted to hand Vaan over, but his limbs seemed to be frozen.

"It's ok, kupo!" A moogle at the Bangaa's knee squeaked. "We're all friends here!"

The Bangaa was now trying to lift Vaan out of the brunet's arms, but his fingers still didn't want to let go.

"Balthier…" Penelo was still panting harshly, but her voice was tender as she slid one hand onto his shoulder. "Let go. It's all right."

With a great effort Balthier forced himself to relinquish his grip. Vaan was lifted smoothly out of his arms and quickly carried away toward a medical tent.

"Balthier."

Penelo's voice sounded miles away. Grey mist clouded the corners of Balthier's vision. His legs were buckling beneath him, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. The grey haze permeated his vision and he descended into nothingness.

---

Balthier awoke feeling as though his body had been filled with iron. He was lying on his back on something soft. Faintly he could hear voices and the sounds of the ocean.

"Balthier…"

Fran's cool fingers sifted through his sweaty hair and he inclined his head toward her touch. She said nothing and continued to stroke his hair. The brunet's vision slowly cleared and he saw that he was reclined on a cot inside a small canvas tent. The gold and red light of sunset spilled into the tent through the half open flap and Fran was sitting lotus-style beside his bed.

"You're… all right." He said in a dry, croaking voice. His throat burned.

"Yes."

The Viera reached behind her and filled a stoneware cup with water from a tin jug. She helped Balthier sit up slightly and tipped the deliciously cool water into his mouth.

"I had an accessory to protect me from the effects of Sap."

The pirate swallowed a mouthful of water, coughed, and lay back again. "…Vaan? Is he…"

"He survived." Fran said, taking a small sip of water herself. "The healers here are good. They quickly cast the counter spell and gathered up every healing potion the camp could provide. He is resting now."

A frown creased Balthier's forehead. Fran was not looking at him. Never a good sign.

"Fran?"

"The boy does not wake." She said, turning her face towards a shaft of light shining into the tent. "He rests."

Balthier struggled to sit up. Fran immediately put a strong hand to his shoulder, helping him up and supporting him in a sitting position.

"What do the healers say?"

"Nothing." The Viera shook her head. "They do not know what still ails Vaan."

Balthier swung his legs over the side of the cot and immediately felt dizzy and nauseous. Fran pushed the stoneware cup into his hand and he did not protest, taking small sips of water from it.

"The others healed well. Penelo was inflicted with Sap also, but her injury was not as severe as Vaan's. The Princess… she cut the archer down."

Balthier went to nod, but stopped immediately. Moving his head made the world spin.

"You completely exhausted yourself." Fran said, her tone tinged with a subtle admiration instead of reproach. "But they were able to heal you as well."

"Only Vaan… still sleeps?"

The Viera nodded. "Yes."

"How long has it been? Hours or days?"

"Hours." Fran replied. "The attack took place this morning."

"But… the healers feel that Vaan should have awoken by now."

Fran nodded and Balthier finished off the water. The feeling of dizzy nausea was slowly leaving him.

"Take me to him."

The Viera assented and that was what Balthier loved about her. She didn't coddle you when you least wanted it. Fran took hold of Balthier's hands and helped him stand up. The world swayed sickeningly, but only for a moment. Then the Viera was pushing the tent flap open and the man narrowed his eyes against the bright golden rays of the setting set that determinedly shone just over the horizon.

They walked slowly, Fran patiently letting Balthier walk under his own power, only helping balance him once in a while. They passed Ashe who was standing on the shoreline looking out at the ocean. Dried blood was splashed on the front of her white blouse and up her neck. She caught Balthier's eye and nodded. He nodded back and she turned away, walking off down the beach. They saw Basch in the distance, but he was busy building a fire and did not look around.

"Here."

Fran stopped in front of a tent similar to Balthier's and swept the flap open with one arm. Vaan lay there upon a cot. Penelo was sitting on the floor beside him, forehead resting on her knees.

"I won't be far." Fran murmured.

The pirate nodded and stepped into the tent. Penelo raised her head and looked around when she heard his footsteps behind her.

"Balthier…!" She got to her feet, "You're okay! You gave me a scare when you passed out. You were so pale. I thought you were dead-"

The girl broke off awkwardly and clasped her hands behind her back. Balthier tried to think of one of his usual cocky responses, but his mind was blank. He didn't feel much like being his usual self right now anyway.

"I'm all right, Penelo." He finally said.

"I'm glad." She replied, smiling weakly.

The girl's stomach growled loudly at that point and her cheeks reddened as she massaged her stomach with one hand.

"You should eat." Balthier said. "I'll… I'll sit with him."

"You're sure?"

The brunet nodded.

"I won't wander too far away. Just call if you need me."

"I will."

The blonde hesitated a moment more then left the tent. As she exited Balthier saw that the sun had finally set and the sky was slowly turning a dark indigo color. Balthier lit the small oil lamp hanging overhead and walked over to Vaan's cot. He went to sit down, but his legs were still rather weak and watery so the man ended up falling quite ungracefully onto his backside.

"Don't tell anyone you saw that…" Balthier said, smirking weakly at Vaan's still form.

The man looked Vaan over and felt his gaze drawn to the large, jagged, crater-like scar between the blond's neck and shoulder. It was an angry red, but that would fade in time. The scar would remain though. The injury was open too long. Balthier reached out and just barely brushed the tips of his fingers against it before pulling his hand away. Vaan's chest rose steadily up and down in the even breathing of someone resting, but his face was like a mask of the palest marble.

"Vaan…"

Balthier shifted and lay his head on the teen's chest, closing his eyes and pressing his ear to the skin. Vaan's heart thumped out a strong, steady beat. It seemed to be mocking him. By all standards Vaan was healed and healthy, but he did not wake. The pirate opened his eyes and stared up at the blond's pale face. The man's eyes drifted down to Vaan's mouth. His lips were the only part of him that wasn't stark white. They were a flushed dusky rose color. A sudden crazy, desperate notion came to Balthier's mind and he sat up. He glanced around furtively then leaned forward to press a light kiss to Vaan's lips. The boy did not stir and his eyelids did not flutter. He continued to lay there still and silent.

"Nothing, eh?" Balthier said, sitting back again. "I'm not surprised. I'm not much of a prince." He reached out to brush a strand of Vaan's hair off his forehead.

Penelo returned a half hour later well-fed and balancing spare blankets and a bowl of food for Balthier in her arms. She backed into the tent and turned around to see Balthier fast asleep, his head bent at a funny angle so he could use the edge of Vaan's thin mattress as a pillow. A gentle smile touched her lips. The pirate's fingers were resting lightly on the crook of Vaan's arm, as if he wanted to make sure the blond wouldn't vanish while he slept. Penelo considered moving Balthier into a more comfortable position, but decided against it. She didn't want to wake him. Instead she set her bundle down except for one of the blankets. This she draped around Balthier's shoulders before dimming the oil lamp's light and leaving the tent.

---

"Mister Sky Pirate sir, kupo!!"

Balthier's eyes snapped open and he found himself face-to-face with a Moogle. He sat up and groaned, rubbing his sore neck.

"What time is it?"

"It is nearly the time of the noonday sun." The Moogle replied. "This morning your friends said they were going to let you sleep, but I'm leaving on a Hunt soon and couldn't wait any longer for you to wake!"

"What's going on?" The brunet asked, glancing at Vaan.

The Moogle looked at Vaan too. The blond hadn't moved an inch since yesterday.

"I had a thought, kupo. A thought about what may ail your friend. I asked your other friends to meet me here so I can tell you all, kupo!"

At that moment Fran's tall ears preceded her into the tent. She then stood aside and held the flap open for Ashe. The front of the woman's blouse was spotlessly clean again. No doubt the work of a scouring potion. The Princess still looked somber though. Basch and Penelo shortly followed. The girl blushed when the ex-knight automatically allowed Penelo to enter before him.

"Good. You're all here, kupo." The Moogle waddled to the middle of the tent. "I believe I have seen this ailment before. It is a rare occurrence… and I can only offer you my guesses."

The small white creature trailed off, looking slightly anxious.

"Go on." Ashe said quietly.

"Your friend was severely injured. He would have died had you been attacked any further away from camp, kupo."

A cold shiver trickled down Balthier's spine and he looked over at Vaan again.

"We had to work fast to save him and I think that is what caused this… problem."

"What do you mean?" Penelo frowned confusedly.

"His body healed faster than his mind could process, kupo. He is like this because his brain thinks he is still horribly injured."

"So… what's going to happen to him?" asked Penelo in a tremulous voice.

The Moogle shrugged, looking miserable. "The last time I saw this we only had to wait for the mind to catch up with the body, kupo. The woman regained consciousness a few days after being healed, but I do not know if this will happen for your friend as well. I hope it does, kupo."

"Thank-you for telling us." Fran said.

The Moogle nodded and wrung his tiny fingers together. "I wish you good luck and merry days, kupo."

Balthier sighed as the Moogle waddled out of the tent.

"I guess we'll just have to wait…" Basch murmured.

---

Four days passed before Vaan's eyes fluttered open and he wondered where he was and what had happened. The last thing he remembered was seeing a bounty hunter taking fatal aim at an unsuspecting Balthier. As his vision slowly cleared Vaan did not move. He stared up at the twisted canvas ceiling of the tent and began to feel the soft downy mattress beneath him. He could hear seagulls squalling outside and the soft sound of the ocean waves. He heard voices and the clanking of armor as well. His head felt heavy, but the blond slowly turned it to the side. Vaan's eyebrows knitted together in surprise. A man was snoozing in the corner of the tent and when he looked closer his surprise increased. The teen could hardly believe what he was seeing. Vaan had never seen Balthier looking anything but clean-cut and dapper. The Balthier sleeping in the corner like a misbehaved child looked very much like Basch with a growth of stubble reddish brown in color. His shirt was untucked and the dark circles under his eyes suggested that Balthier hadn't meant to fall asleep sitting up.

"Ughn…" Vaan grunted as he struggled into a sitting position. His muscles felt like lead.

Balthier startled awake at the sound of Vaan's voice and he stared at the blond. Vaan stared right back. He was still pale, but his eyes were sparkling with their usual life.

"Vaan." Balthier grinned. This was the only thing Vaan recognized. "You're awake."

"And you look like a dirtier version of Basch." The teen replied.

Balthier laughed and the joyous sound of it heralded Fran across the beach. Her normally aloof expression was broken by a smile. She knew what it meant.

"Penelo." She turned to the girl who was sitting on the beach with her toes in the ocean. "Vaan is awake."

The teen immediately sprang to her feet and took off down the beach, shrieking to Basch and Ashe that Vaan had awakened. Fran shook her head in an amused sort of way and headed for Vaan's tent.

"You reek too." Vaan was saying as she entered.

"I'm aware of that." Balthier replied, still grinning he caught Fran's eye.

The Viera nodded. She knew Balthier would not tell Vaan how he hadn't left the blond's side. That he barely ate or slept. That he'd been worried. That he had felt weak and vulnerable. She was certain Vaan would not fully grasp the extent of what Balthier went through and put himself through, but still the pirate would not tell Vaan of any of it. She thought Balthier a fool for it, but would not break her silence.

"Vaan!!!"

Fran was nearly knocked over as Penelo came flying into the tent to hug Vaan tightly around the neck.

"I think I'll go clean up. This beard itches." Balthier murmured to her.

The Viera nodded and Balthier exited as Ashe and Basch entered. Unseen by anyone else, Fran noticed Vaan's eyes follow Balthier the minute he stood up. She raised one eyebrow thoughtfully. Perhaps Vaan did understand after all.

---

Vaan brushed aside the others' concern and insisted that he felt fine and that they should continue on their way. They still had more than half a day of light left.

"We've been held up long enough." He said, stuffing some food preserves into his pack. "I'm healed and I assure you my mind understands that now."

Basch and Penelo glanced uncertainly at the Princess who scrutinized Vaan up and down.

"…Very well. Let's continue on. We'll meet at the item shop in ten minutes."

Basch nodded and went to collect the group's weapons while Ashe walked off to buy a new shield. Penelo hugged Vaan tightly and kissed his cheek before taking off to refill the group's canteens. Fran could feel Vaan staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Where is he?" Vaan asked.

"There." Fran pointed to a small grove of palm trees.

Vaan shielded his eyes from the sun. He could see that the hunters had hung a small mirror from one of the trees and Balthier was currently standing in front of it, shaving his chin with a straight razor.

"Thanks." The blond nodded and turned toward the trees.

"Vaan."

The teen stopped mid-step and glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you're well again."

Vaan smiled as the Viera turned and walked off toward the item shop. He pivoted back towards the small copse of trees and continued on his way. His legs were still a little watery, but he felt a lot like his usual self. Balthier was nearly done shaving by the time Vaan reached him. He saw the boy reflected in the mirror and turned slightly to face him.

"We're heading out in ten minutes."

"All right." Balthier leaned over the wash basin he had resting on a barrel in front of him and splashed water on his face.

Vaan shifted his feet in the sand. "Penelo told me that… you carried me all the way here."

The brunet wiped the leftover shaving cream and water off his face with a towel then turned to face Vaan.

"I did."

"You saved me. Thank-you."

Balthier grimaced as Vaan made a quick, embarrassed bow.

"There's no need for that, Vaan. You saved me first, remember?"

"Yes, but I didn't do a very good job of it…"

The blond scratched the back of his neck uncertainly and slowly turned around. He'd only taken a few steps when Balthier spoke again.

"Vaan."

The teen turned around and recoiled slightly in surprise. Balthier had closed the distance between them. There was an odd expression on the brunet's face. It was almost sad.

"Balthier…?" Vaan blinked as the older man's hands settled on his shoulders. "What…?"

The blond was struck dumb as Balthier leaned in and kissed him. It was a hard and bruising kiss, but Vaan did not pull away. He reached up to touch Balthier's cheek and the man pushed him back to arm's length, ending the brief embrace. His gaze fell upon Vaan's scar which looked an even angrier red in the sunlight.

"Please don't scare me like that again, Vaan." Balthier said softly. "I'm not a prince."

Vaan's confusion turned into shock as a lone tear rolled down Balthier's cheek.

"Damnit." The man said irritably, reaching up to erase the tear with his thumb.

"Balthier… I…"

Vaan laced his fingers at the base of Balthier's neck and pulled the man forward, pressing their mouths together. Little by little the tension and anxiety in Balthier's body ebbed away and he responded when he felt Vaan's tongue shyly brushing against his lower lip. His arms encircled Vaan's waist and he nearly crushed the blond against him.

"Balthier…" The teen broke the kiss, gently touching his forehead to Balthier's. "I can't promise such a thing. You know that."

"I know."

"You're right. You're not a prince. You're a sky pirate but… you're mine."

A touch of Balthier's usual cocky smirk was back. "And that is so much better."

Vaan laughed softly. "You got that right."

Down the beach Fran stood at the item shop, arms folded and a smile upon her face as she watched Balthier and Vaan embrace again.

"Is that…?" Basch stepped up beside her, looking as if he'd been clubbed. "Are they…? What is going on?"

"Balthier and Vaan learned an important lesson." Fran replied. "They are celebrating their enlightenment."

Basch stared at Fran, utterly baffled, but the Viera only continued to smile.

* * *

**The End! :D**


End file.
